


rainy days aren't so bad afterall

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Barista! Seungmin, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, idk what else omg, mentions of a few others - Freeform, photographer! hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Seungmin likes rainy days because he doesn't need to work much but perhaps now he loves rainy days because of a certain stranger.





	rainy days aren't so bad afterall

**Author's Note:**

> hii so like this is the result of a mini fic challenge thingy within a month. a 5k one with random generated pairings and prompts.  
> idk if the story flow makes sense at some parts and i think the ending it kinda abrupt but yeah hehehe enjoy lol
> 
> oh below is the moodboard for this fic.
> 
> also i'm sorry for typos and grammar :')

“This or this? Or that?” Swiping his thumb left and right on his phone, the expression on Seungmin’s face is unreadable. He’s not smiling nor is he frowning, his expression seem somewhat blank and distracted. He’s been doing the same thing the past 15 minutes on his phone and it’s frustrating that he can’t decide on what filter to use. On his phone screen is a picture of the corner cafe that he is working at, the spot by the entrance slightly overshadowed by the stairs making its way to the 2nd floor. Not many people would sit there but those who do know its the best spot in the cafe.

The cafe is pretty empty at the moment, only a couple seated on the 2nd floor as it is raining heavily outside. From inside the cafe, outside looks almost pitch black despite it being barely 4pm. The wind blowing harsh rain onto the windows that make up 70 percent of the walls in the cafe is lowkey scary but there’s something about the rain that Seungmin enjoys. Perhaps it’s the fact that they don’t have much customers coming in which means he doesn’t have to work.

Seungmin took the opportunity to take pictures around the cafe to improve his photography skills. He takes random pictures wherever he goes, edits them and posts it on his Instagram where people follow him for his ‘aesthetic’ posts. Someday he’ll buy himself a camera and travel to places to take lots of pictures. Maybe then he’ll be able to pursue his career as both a photographer and barista.

But for now he’ll enjoy what he has.

Seungmin is leaned over the cashier counter, elbows resting on the brown wooden top. With both his hands cradling his phone he lets out a frustrated sigh. “Ugh why is choosing filter so hard?!”

“Oyyyy Mins,” Felix shouts from the back room and when he doesn’t get a response from Seungmin, Felix walks out only to find his friend engrossed on his phone (again).

Felix approached Seungmin closer before settling in a similar position beside the latter. “Editing pictures again?” Felix asked, eyes trained on the screen of Seungmin’s phone.

“Mhmm,” a brief hum came from Seungmin.

“I think the one before this is prettier.” Felix pointed out, in which Seungmin nodded. “I think so too. Thanks man.”

“No problem yo.” Felix takes one of the damp clothes on the counter and moves towards the vacant tables to clean them up to pass time faster, leaving Seungmin alone.

When Felix was done wiping every empty table there is, Seungmin was still at his same spot. Just editing a different picture this time. “You owe me.” Felix poked Seungmin’s shoulder as he passed.

“I always make you breakfast before our shifts what do you mean I owe you,” Seungmin scoffs. “If anything you owe me more but since you’re an amazing friend I let you off all the time.” He looked away from his phone for a second to look at Felix and stick out his tongue playfully.

Felix laughed at his friend’s antics and gave up continuing their bickering because he had to quickly do the inventory of the stocks before their manager comes in the evening. Seungmin’s lucky because Minho knows he can’t stand being in enclosed areas alone for too long and assigns the task to Felix. Minho’s a very understanding guy who’s just a few years older than the two baristas that is helping his family run the cafe. One of the many cafes the Lee family owns. His dad runs another cafe in the center of the city with his husband (yes, he has two dads).

The bell by the entrance chimes which means someone has walked in to the cafe. Seungmin can’t be bothered and tries to call Felix out from the back room but no one appears. Maybe Felix is sulking and ignoring Seungmin for earlier.

Seungmin stands up straight and stretches before pocketing his phone and prepares to take the order from the guy who had just entered.

Said guy seemed around Seungmin’s age, maybe a year older or two ㅡ it’s possible. The stranger took off his coat as he put his backpack onto the single seater sofa under the staircase. The one rarely anyone would sit at, he also takes what looks like a camera bag off his shoulder as well, placing it on the coffee table.

The stranger didn’t seem to have an umbrella and Seungmin’s natural instinct was to rush to the back room to grab some new cloth towels to lend to the guy. He was dressed in dark colors from head to toe so Seungmin didn’t notice he was drenched in rain. Except when he saw the other hold in a sneeze that Seungmin realised that, one ㅡ the guy was catching a cold quickly and two ㅡ Seungmin had been watching him for the past 5 minutes unmoving from his spot.

“Here you go.” Seungmin reached out offering the guy a couple of mini towels to dry up. “Don’t worry these are clean.” Seungmin assured the other who accepted them with a thankful smile.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Seungmin said. “Come up to the counter if you want any drinks or food okay?”

The guy had smiled and nodded in acknowledgement and the way his eye crinkles when he smiled was _beautiful_. That was one word Seungmin’s mind could come up with.

Seungmin was back behind the counter in seconds and contemplated to take out his phone again to edit pictures but then he spotted specks of coffee powder and that sight immediately triggered his inner clean freak. He can’t stand seeing messy, untidy places especially at home and where he works. He knows that sometimes it can seem a little overboard but he’s not bothered by what people say if it keeps him happy and satisfied when things are in place and clean.

He was so immersed in cleaning up the whole prep station behind the counter that he almost didn’t hear the bell by the cashier ring. Seungmin only noticed when he heard that same sneeze from earlier and immediately dropped the cloth in his hand to attend to the guy.

“I’m so sorry to keep you waiting,” Seungmin apologized, bringing his hand up to scratch his nape. “What would you like to have?”

“No worries.” The guy looked at the menu on the wall written with chalk, decorated with doodles of cups of coffee, cakes and dessert. Seungmin was about to recommend him their famous in-house hot chocolate when the guy spoke up. “What’s your recommendation?” As if he could read Seungmin’s mind like an open book.

Just slightly caught off-guard when he smiled at Seungmin while asking that question, Seungmin answered immediately, “Our in-house hot chocolate.” The guy scrunched his nose a little, trying to keep another sneeze in. “Oh okay, I’ll get that.”

Like any other customer who places and order, Seungmin has to get their name to be written on their cups. This time Seungmin couldn’t wait to ask for the guy’s name, he can’t guess what kind of name the guy would have. Would he have a typical name like Minho hyung, sharing the same name as famous actors and artists. Or would he have a rare name like Felix’s korean name, _Yongbok_ . Who names their grandchild _literally_ a dragon anyway. Felix used to despise it when people intentionally tease him by calling him Yongbok but that all changed when his boyfriend started using it on him. His boyfriend said it’s only between the both of them and he calls him _Yongbok-ie_ which always sends Seungmin squirming in disgust. (‘ _Someday someone is going to call you Seungie and you’re gonna love it too so shut up._ ’)

“What’s your name?” Seungmin asks, black marker pen ready to scribble a name on the paper cup in his other hand.

“Hyunjin.” The guy smiles, he’s really good looking and Seungmin’s curses internally for staring a few seconds too long at that smile. At the same time this Hyunjin dude is pretty cute as well with his lil dimples, how is that possible. God is so unfair.

Finally Seungmin can tie a name to that face instead of calling him ‘the guy’.

Hyunjin pays and heads back to his seat because Seungmin told him he’ll deliver the drink later. They usually don’t serve their customers all the way to their tables but Seungmin tells himself it’s okay this time because the cafe is pretty much empty so serving one (cute) customer personally won’t do any harm. (He convinces himself that’s the reason instead of _maybe_ that he wants to leave an impression on this Hyunjin person.)

It’s been awhile since anyone ordered their hot chocolate but Seungmin pours in his best efforts to make the drink perfect. He places the final touch - a few tiny marshmallows, on top of the bed of whipped cream which look like fluffy clouds. Usually he wouldn’t take pictures of his customers’ orders because they’re usually so busy but today is an exception so he takes out his phone and takes a few shots. Once satisfied, he brings the cup with the scribble in his handwriting ‘ _Hyunjin ^-^_ ’ and even a doodle of a little stickman holding an umbrella beside the name and passes it to Hyunjin (wow the name rolls of his tongue and mind so easily like a familiar name) who accepts it gratefully saying he’ll enjoy the drink. Hyunjin even thanked Seungmin and waved when the latter was about to turn on his heels to go back behind the counter.

Seungmin swears he saw Hyunjin giggle at the doodle Seungmin drew on the cup and even took pictures of it. Seungmin didn’t even realised he was watching Hyunjin all the way across the cafe from the counters. There’s just something about that guy that Seungmin can’t take his eyes off him.

He was engrossed in staring at Hyunjin, he literally spaced out for a few seconds and was only pulled out of it when the entrance bell chimed loudly and abruptly.

“Fucking rain.” Their manager, Lee Minho hyung, had arrived and he was his usual self cursing away at the weather. “I can’t believe it was such a great weather earlier and now it’s so shitty.” Minho strutted across the cafe to where Seungmin was. He wearing a white button up shirt with a black cardigan and jeans, which was now partially wet. Same goes for his hair, it was sticking to his forehead and Seungmin almost snorts because it’s so flat and Minho looks hilarious but Seungmin sucks it up and tells himself to shut it before Minho notices.

“Hyung why didn’t you call me or Felix to bring you an umbrella?” Seungmin questioned as he passed Minho one of the many dry cloths from the cupboard, still trying to stifle his laughter. “We could’ve fetched you from the car you know.”

Minho looked at Seungmin in slight confusion, “..Oh right. Why didn’t I think of that.” Seungmin wonders if Minho’s just dumb or he’s really dumb. “Oh well, nevermind I’m here now anyways,” Minho’s tone turns into his usual self, accepting the fact that he has no right to be pissed anyway.

“So why are you dressed so nicely today hyung,” Seungmin asked as he sent a quick text to Felix to let him know Minho’s here so he better be done and come out soon. “Do you have a date with Chan hyung later?” Seungmin asks casually, despite having the title of a manager, they don’t have that kind of barrier of boundaries amongst them. Minho’s a cool hyung but Chan hyung’s cooler, but don’t tell Minho that.

“Yeah, it’s Friday night so he’s going to take me for a night out later after we close.” Minho pats Seungmin’s shoulder and thanks him as well, not before winking at him when he told him about the date. “You should go out and date as well.” Seungmin can only frown at that, wondering maybe he should. He usually brushes it off but this time he actually takes it in to think about it.

“Minho hyung!” Felix’s blonde head pops out from the door to the back room and he walks out to greet Minho properly before running through all the things Felix has completed so they can close up earlier if they want to. It’s raining heavily anyway so Minho doubts that anyone would come into the cafe if the weather is going to be this shitty until 8PM. Might as well close early if they can and have the evening off.

They talk for a bit on their evening plans before Minho tells them to clean up and close early due to the weather and head home. If they need a ride home, Minho’s willing to drop them off. How could the two refuse their manager’s offer. They both had walked to work not expecting to rain cats and dogs, now that Minho’s offering and he’s still smiling widely it’s best if just accept their manager’s offer. So they accepted Minho’s kind offer.

When Seungmin turns around, the table by the staircase is already empty. Hyunjin had left already it seems, as well as the couple on the floor above. Seungmin’s just a tad sad that he didn’t get to thank Hyunjin for coming to their cafe and hopes the hot chocolate was good enough.

By the time they finish cleaning and get ready to close, Chan arrives and greets them all. “Hey guys,” Chan says as his arm makes its way around Minho’s waist holding him closer. “We’re gonna drop you both back yeah?” It sort of distracting because when Chan asks them that he’s looking into Minho’s eyes and they’re just...both smiling at each other. Dumb lovestruck fools are what these hyungs are. Chan kisses Minho in front of Seungmin and Felix, Minho kisses back but it’s not like it’s something unusual or anything. It’s something they’ve seen thousands of times it doesn’t affect them at all.

Felix shares a look with Seungmin which tells him they should just leave them off to their date and walk home since it’s no longer raining. Seungmin nods at Felix and tells the two that they’ll head home themselves and thank Minho for letting them close early today.

“Have a good night hyungs.”

+

“Kim Seungmin.”

Seungmin feels someone poking his cheek but at the same time he feels sore and heavy. He peeks his eyes open to see Felix hovering over his bedside.

“Min,” Felix starts, trying to get Seungmin’s full attention. “You’re kinda burning up you know that.”

It’s like something’s pinning him down to the bed, this feeling of not being able to move and get up from the bed. Oh this is it, this feeling. He’s sick isn’t he. Fever perhaps?

Seungmin mumbles something inaudible but Felix seems to understand and helps Seungmin sit up a little.

“I’ll head for the shift and let Minho know you won’t be able to come in today work today.” Felix grabs the cup of water on the bedside table and passes it to Seungmin who gulps it down in one go. “Wait a sec.”

Felix leaves the room and comes back with a couple of pills which Seungmin takes, he doesn’t have the energy to decline them anyways. Before Felix leaves their shared apartment he says a bunch of things which Seungmin blindly nods at despite not paying any attention to the former’s words. Something about sleep and food and dinner. Within seconds Seungmin falls back into dreamland.

When Seungmin wakes up it’s already 2PM and he feels groggy from the meds and sleep but manages to sit up on his bed.

“God...why am I sick,” Seungmin says to no one but himself in the room. He checks his forehead for his temperature and seems like the fever is gone. Now he just needs to get out of bed, shower and get some food while waiting for Felix to come back.

“I’m backkk,” Felix greets Seungmin who was on the couch watching some cooking show. It’s almost 10PM and Seungmin’s only wide awake because he had slept so much earlier.

Felix walks to the couch to ruffle Seungmin’s head from behind the other, “How’s my baby Mins?’ Seungmin turns back immediately and smacks Felix’s hand away. “I’m not your baby,” Seungmin frowns in disgust. “But I’m better after taking another round of meds and the chicken porridge you cooked for me before you left.”

“Aww,” Felix coos at Seungmin thanking him, “The love poured into the porridge I cooked for you is what made you better. Not the meds.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Oh right before I forget.” Felix reaches into his pocket and takes out what looks like a polaroid. “Some guy came by looking for, I quote ‘ _The cutie behind the counter who made me the best cup of hot chocolate which kept me warm_ ’.”

Seungmin is now fully turned facing Felix, reaching out to take the piece of polaroid from Felix’s hand.

“I don’t think he was talking about me or Minho so no one else except you but then again you’re not even cute?” Felix’s eyebrows furrowed and Seungmin smacked his shoulder.

“Please among us all,” Seungmin replied, “I’m _the_ cutest.” He smirked and winked at Felix who just laughed at him.

“Right.” Felix patted Seungmin’s shoulder before walking towards his own room. “Before I forget, Minho hyung said you’re on half day tomorrow since you might be unwell. Take the afternoon off.”

Seungmin hummed in response and waved Felix off.

When the door to Felix’s room clicked shut, Seungmin took a closer look at the polaroid in his hands.

It was a picture of the cup of hot chocolate Seungmin had made for Hyunjin, the doodle he drew was clear in the frame too. At the bottom of the polaroid it wrote, ‘ _Thank you Seungmin, I owe you one. - Hyunjin_ ’. Felix must’ve told Hyunjin his name when he came by looking for him. There’s a little drawing of an umbrella which looks like a mushroom (no kidding) beside the scribbled name. Seungmin chuckles at it, Hyunjin definitely couldn’t draw. He guesses maybe God _is_ indeed fair.

Seungmin heads to his room to pin it on his wall with the other polaroids he has when he notices the sticky note behind the polaroid. ‘Text me maybe?’ was written above what looks like a phone number. Seungmin feels his cheeks heat up, was he blushing because of the note.

Yes, he definitely was.

Seungmin sat on his bed staring at the numbers behind the polaroid and contemplates if he should text Hyunjin. It’s almost 11, would he be asleep? Would it be weird to text him? What should Seungmin say…?

He thinks why the hell not. No harm in texting a guy this late. Hyunjin isn’t just any guy anyway, perhaps Seungmin’s attracted to Hyunjin, dare he say maybe it’s a crush.

Keying the numbers into his phone, he starts typing and deleting his messages, unsure what should he say.

**seungmin**

hi hyunjin?

**hyunjin**

oh hi?

Hyunjin replied pretty quickly, was he waiting for Seungmin to text him the whole day?

Seungmin wonders if he should introduce himself when he sees the screen showing ‘ _hyunjin is typing…_ ’

**hyunjin**

is this seungmin?

Seungmin can’t help but feel a smile creep on his face.

**seungmin**

yes it’s me ^_^

Felix passed me the polaroid

thank you for it

**hyunjin**

ah the blonde guy who looked at me

weirdly when i asked for you

Hyunjin didn’t elaborate to say he had referred to Seungmin as ‘ _the cutie_ ’ but Seungmin’s thankful he didn’t because he doesn’t know what he would reply. He’d probably chuck his phone away in embarrassment.

**seungmin**

..yeap that’s felix haha

**hyunjin**

he told me you were sick

that’s why you didn’t come in today

are you better? :(

Damn was Seungmin’s cheeks feeling warmer than usual. Is the fever coming back or is this what it feels like to have someone care for you. He doesn’t feel this way when Felix or Minho cares for him so this is new.

Seungmin replies saying he’s better with just a stuffy nose left. Hyunjin thanks Seungmin again for the day before, telling him he owes him one. If Seungmin lets him, Hyunjin wants to pay back Seungmin for treating him well.

Funny how Seungmin helped Hyunjin who was caught in the rain but Seungmin is the one who got sick.

**seungmin**

well…

are you a photographer hyunjin?

I saw you with a camera bag the other day

**hyunjin**

sorry but can i call you?

It’s probably easier than typing haha ><

How can Seungmin say no to Hyunjin, they’ve clicked pretty well in the past what. 30 minutes? Hyunjin even uses emoji,i which Seungmin approves. Felix and Minho doesn’t use emojis when they text so he always pictures them saying things in a serious tone. A little emoji wouldn’t hurt them right.

**seungmin**

sure ^^

When name ‘ _Hyunjin’_ appears on the screen, Seungmin takes a deep breathe and waits a few seconds before swiping the screen to accept the phone call. Wouldn’t want to seem like he was too excited to be talking to Hyunjin on the phone right? He was in fact nervous. The Kim Seungmin was nervous thinking about the phone call with his crush (He finally admits in his heart that he’s developed a solid crush on Hyunjin. It’s unbelievable to be honest. A crush after seeing Hyunjin _once_.)

They talk for awhile. Until past 1AM.

Hyunjin explains about his camera bag, that his does photography as a hobby. He has a blog where he posts pictures and spends time wondering around to photograph. Seungmin tells him he loves photography too and Hyunjin immediately asks Seungmin if he wants to head to the park tomorrow to take pictures. As an act of thanks to repay Seungmin since Seungmin said he’s on half day anyway. Hyunjin will share some tips and Seungmin will bring some food for them both.

Another thing clarified is that they’re of the same age but Hyunjin’s older by about 6 months.

It’s not a date. Seungmin tells himself it’s just a friendly hangout. Two friends, yeah. Hyunjin doesn’t say it’s a date so it’s not. Not that Seungmin was hoping it was. They had just met once and talked on the phone for what 2 hours plus. Feels like they’ve known each other longer than that.

Seungmin feels sleepiness creeping on him and tells Hyunjin he has to sleep for his morning shift tomorrow. Hyunjin tells Seungmin he’ll drop by the cafe then they can walk to the park around noon. They say good night and hang up.

As Seungmin puts his phone on the bedside table and turns off the lights, the screen lights up indicating he received a message. He reaches out for his phone and he doesn’t need to unlock his screen to see the full message. It’s Hyunjin.

**hyunjin**

good night :)

see you tomorrow~

**seungmin**

good night hyunjin ^o^

Seungmin goes to bed with a smile on his face. He can’t wait for tomorrow (later today that is). To learn new things on photography and of course meeting Hyunjin. Seungmin hugs his otter soft toy tightly, covering his face as he tries to get rid of the smile adorning his face. It’s gonna cause cramps soon if he doesn’t stop smiling.

+

“So now you’re having dates _here_ on your off day?!” Felix was exaggerating and his voice definitely showed it when those words came out. He just wants to tease Seungmin who seems to be dressed up a little too nicely for just a casual day out.

“When do you dress up so nicely for work,” Felix continued. “What happened to your usual oversized plain tees. Is it because it’s hoodie season now?”

“Shut up ‘lix, it’s not a date.” Seungmin smacked Felix on his shoulder. “He’s helping me on photography as a thanks for the other day.”

“And yes it’s hoodie season obviously.” Seungmin continues as he rolls his eyes at Felix, he’s trying to state the obviously but Felix isn’t getting the point of it all.

“It’s not a _date_.” Felix rolled his eyes and repeats Seungmin’s words in the same deadpan tone. “Yeah right lover boy.”

Seungmin and Felix bicker back and forth until Minho comes around the two of them to check on them.

“Kim Seungmin, you’re off shift in about…” Minho pulls up his sleeve to check his watch for the time. “...12 minutes.” Minho had his phone in his other hand so why didn’t he just check his phone or even the big clock on the wall behind them.

“Have fun on your date.” Minho starts to walk away waving the two boys off, not before wiggling his eyebrows with a certain look in his eyes at Seungmin.

“Hyung it’s not a da—,” Seungmin says but gets cut off by Minho. “It’s a date when I say it’s a date please. Are you doubting my sense of things? I can tell a date when I hear about one alright.”

Seungmin can’t go against Minho obviously, he’s his hyung after all.

“Okay hyung~” Seungmin plays along because there’s no harm to it. “I’ll have fun and tell you about it.” Seungmin says loud enough for Minho to hear and put a thumbs up in the air.

The timing’s perfect because as Seungmin takes off his apron, Hyunjin enters the cafe. He’s wearing a black and white striped shirt with a black overcoat, with a pair of ripped jeans. The holes that expose Hyunjin’s knees are distracting, Seungmin wants to sew ‘em close because why is that fashion. But Hyunjin looks good in them so he gets a pass from Seungmin.

Seungmin waves him over and Hyunjin greets Felix and Minho who do the same. It feels like he’s know them for years when Seungmin sees how well they converse even it’s the littlest things like ‘how are you’, etc.

They leave the cafe together. Seungmin carrying his backpack with some snacks he picked up before his shift and Hyunjin with nothing else but his camera bag slung over his shoulder.

+

“Let’s sit here.” Hyunjin walks towards a spot under a big tree. It will provide them some shade from the afternoon sun as well as a corner away from people. A little privacy is nice.

Seungmin lays a picnic blanket over the grass so they don’t get themselves dirty and pats a spot near him for Hyunjin to sit. Hyunjin nods, moving closer to Seungmin to sit cross-legged beside the latter. Their knees bump against one another when Hyunjin was sitting down, he apologized saying something along the lines of ‘I’m a total klutz’ while chuckling.

Hyunjin took out his camera and showed Seungmin how to use it, from the basics on how to use it to guiding Seungmin how to take decent shots.

Their fingers brush here and there, and Seungmin tries hard to not think too much into it. But when Hyunjin places his hands over Seungmin’s when teaching how to hold the camera properly, Seungmin can’t help but feel his heart go at a beat faster _thumpthumpthump_. Hyunjin’s hands are bigger than Seungmin’s and he makes it look so easy to hold the camera even with just one hand.

“I think you’re ready to take your own shots,” Hyunjin says as he removes his hands from Seungmin’s, “Take some shots and let’s see them!” Hyunjin encouraged Seungmin, his eyes crinkling into those crescents that form little eye whiskers.

Seungmin stands up to take their surroundings and he looks like he knows what he’s doing, like he’s an actual photographer and Hyunjin’s proud. Hyunjin leans backwards with his arms stretched out supporting his weight as he watched Seungmin smiling as he takes pictures, enjoying himself. The smile on Hyunjin’s face never left even until Seungmin came back to sit beside him.

They’re no longer just seated side by side but their shoulders are touching, arms without an inch of space between them as they look through the shots Seungmin took. There are pictures of the trees around them, flowers, a bunch of pigeons on the ground and so many more. When Seungmin presses the back button without realising they have gone through all the pictures Seungmin took, he sees a picture of the cafe he works at. Another press on the same button and he sees himself behind the counter looking serious and focused, another of the drink Seungmin had made him.

“Oh.” Seungmin is surprised but the pictures are so good that he’s just speechless.

“Ah, I took those the other day.” Hyunjin says shyly, he wasn’t expecting Seungmin to see those pictures he took in the cafe the other day, what more pictures of Seungmin.

“I didn’t even realise you did.” Seungmin replies while still looking at the pictures. Their level quality is on a whole nother level compared to Seungmin’s phone taken shots but they’re also incomparable in their own ways. “I like them a lot.”

When Seungmin looks up from the camera screen, he realises how close they both are. Their faces are really side by side and any closer their lips would’ve brushed and perhaps Seungmin would’ve curled into a ball of embarrassment because he would be so shy.

Hyunjin’s eyes are trained on Seungmin and it’s like time had stopped around them. The clock in Seungmin’s head ticks and ticks and he doesn’t know what to do. It really feels like it’s only them both in that moment. Before Seungmin could say or do anything, Hyunjin spoke up.

“Hey Seungmin, would you like to go out with me?”

“Huh?”

“Like on a date.” Hyunjin looks at Seungmin in the eye, the fond smile Seungmin sees is enough to melt his whole being. “A proper date.” Hyunjin continues but this time his eyes trail to the grass in between them, he’s suddenly shy having repeated the same thing twice to make it clear.

“Aren’t we on one now?” Seungmin says before he can stop himself and covers his mouth with his hand when he realises he said that outloud.

“You thought this was a date?” Hyunjin giggles and this time Seungmin has to tell his whole being to not launch himself and kiss those giggles off Hyunjin’s lips. This time he manages to make sure he keeps these thoughts to himself.

“I mean—” Seungmin brings up his hands which are slightly covered by his hoodie and covers his faces as he lets out a frustrated sigh. “It’s all Felix’s fault. And Minho hyung. They kept teasing me...that this was a date but I told them it wasn’t.”

“I guess they got into my head?” Seungmin confessed.

Hyunjin reaches out and puts Seungmin’s hands away from his face.

“Well, I’m glad you thought so.” Hyunjin pushes a few strands of hair away from Seungmin’s face. “But let’s go on a real one now.”

Hyunjin stands up and reaches his hand out for Seungmin to take, “Come on, let’s go.”

Seungmin takes it of course, he didn’t have to say ‘Yes’ to Hyunjin because the gesture already said it all. What they’re feeling was definitely mutual.

Later when Hyunjin walks Seungmin home from their date, they’re holding hands as they walk the pavement that are lighted up by the night sky and street lamps. They had gone for ice cream and then dinner at a cosy local cuisine place. It’s a perfect way to end the weekend and Seungmin couldn’t wait for more days to come.

Before they parted ways at Seungmin’s doorstep, Hyunjin had looks at Seungmin a little too long without saying anything before he gathered his courage to ask Seungmin if he could kiss him.

“C-can I...kiss you?” Hyunjin had asked. His voice was soft as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear. Seungmin had to admit that he had been waiting for Hyunjin to make the first move and was glad Hyunjin did.

They shared a kiss where it started off with their noses bumping and they laughed but their next kiss was amazing. When they parted, Seungmin had been the first to pull Hyunjin into a hug, it felt nice and comfortable. Hyunjin rested his head a little on top Seungmin’s. Hyunjin was just slightly taller but when he enveloped Seungmin in the hug, it seemed like their heights were very distinct.

They finally bid their goodbyes and Seungmin watched Hyunjin disappear behind the doors of the lift as it closed. Seungmin knew Felix wasn’t going to be home because he texted him earlier that he’d be staying over at his boyfriend’s.

Seungmin got ready for bed, he set his alarm for work the next day and opened up Hyunjin’s contact number to change the caller ID to ‘jinnie♡’. There was a smile plastered on Seungmin’s face and he was about to sleep when his phone chimed.

**jinnie♡**

hey

good night and thank you for today <3

**seungmin**

good night!

can’t wait to see you again~ >_<

**jinnie♡**

me too :*

Seungmin used to like rainy days but perhaps now he loves them after meeting Hyunjin on that one rainy day that started it all.


End file.
